Although materials exhibiting excellent adhesive power to vulcanized rubber have thus far been desired, there has not been a material which provides sufficient adhesion power to vulcanized rubber. Methods employed for adhering vulcanized rubber are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. H10-139901. In the method disclosed in JP-A No. H10-139901, vulcanized rubber is surface-treated, and another member is adhered to the surface-treated face using an adhesive.